Most Changed/Remade Items
Top hat The original top hat was used to be called "Top hat" with a basic description until it changed to "Tetris' Top Hat" as the top hat was Tetris' signature hat and also Tetris sadly passed away in December 31st 2017 #Vikings helmet The Viking Helmet was the third hat ever made it was very famous this can mix pretty much any hat and it look like you have horns... Later on people complained as they say it is too "Cartoonish" and new players never buy these hats so they add a more realistic look it interest more buyers... Although in my opinion I miss the old... #Ushanka The Ushanka is a hat in the crate 3 and it was popular but doesn't look anything to the real version so later on BP put tons of effort and made it look like the real deal. Now it is blasting with popularity. #Du-Rag The Du-Rag is the same with the Ushanka it looked very basic and it gotten low wants so BP also spent the effort to change that but it blow up as the Ushanka... #Coffee Coffee is also in Crate 3... Hmm I am seeing a pattern hmmm... But the coffee was so, so, sooo basic so they changed it up with their logo on their mug and changed the cup from transparent to white... Which wasn't a big change but it is something... #Bandannas I know you are wondering on how it changed but let me tell you that most bandannas are a retexture of the normal bandanna model. Which I mean yay for more accessibility but if this keep repeating we'll have people who want it to stop and people trying to collect them all. (Prob they miss their pokemon days) #American pride Face Only old Blox city know this back in the old days we had star faces which is a face with face painted stars with basic colors like orange. Although I look the uniqueness of how they added the Flag. #Soccer / Beach ball Those balls (no pun intended) was had by a model a very long time ago... Until they used to and changed the each color texture to make these unique against each other. #Paper bag Do not trust on this 100% but the paper bag looks very similar to the recycling bin. Wide box, same curves and etc. but they are very different and not many notice and I like the handle on the bag. #Canadian BrickPhones / Brickphones 2.0 Those are a retexture of the of the Brickphones but added red instead of blue and the Canadian maple leaf for Canadian BrickPhones and just white for Brickphones 2.0 #Dark hood Dark was a great hat and look great but BP wanted to step it up a notch and added extra detail which made this hat even better. This hat was known for a basic known hat #Ski mask It looks confusing but Ski mask is a change from the mummy mask from halloween but the ski mask haves different hole spots. #White Vantas White vantas are the change of the normal vantas that are black. Bp did this as Vantas are crazy popular and wanted. #All colored Fedoras All these fedoras are made as for the Old classy fedora which is the OG of all of them and were obtained in Hat Monday event. These are made for same reason of White Vantas as everyone is begging for more Fedoras. #Halloween Cap 2017 This hat is different model from the first hat of the BP hat and made it look like Halloween look. #Hair Some hair are same but different colors for more options for the user which isn't a big deal... #Sky / Crate Shades These are pretty much rainbow shades but with the sky blue and crates have the word crates look which in my opinion is amazing. I am suprised there isn't as much shades as the Bandannas #Silver Royal / membership crowns This can go for all crowns but these hat are remade by as the original Royal crown for the richest players like crew. Membership crowns are changed by bronze, silver, gold and black with skulls... #Purple skater hat This give more choice for either Red or purple but it is only for back piece and they both look nice. #Blade of Inferno This is a red edition of the original Frostbite which I mean they both look cool and can be for two different lead of fire or ice. #Bright red police hat This is a red version of Police hat for people of two police systems... #King of Crates It is a crate version of the normal crown which was super cool back then. #Crate boppers A crate edition of heart boppers... Which is cool and I am think of egg boppers for next Easter... (Hat leak???) #other top hats Those like crate top hat, purple feather and etc are remakes of original top hats but remade models for some. #Crates on shoulder It is a remake of same model but different colors for more options like everything else... #Glowing eyes Different colors and the original of White glowing eyes... They are in high demands... #I heart boards These are the board to show what you like... #sheilds They are different shapes and colors... #Absolute Awaking it is a green edition for Absolute Shut down... #Swords Just like sheilds different shape and color... #Winking tongue out Just a face with winking and other without... #Elf hat Retextured Santa hat with extra looks... #Masks Like Friday 13th hat, headless horsman and mummy there are similar ones like pumpkin #Exclamation points Different colors and design looks like comic... #Red Not Glowing Eyes Before then this face was just called Red Glowing Eyes with a cheap price but it didn't have a real glow look so they changed the name to Red Not Glowing Eyes Honorable mentions These are hats that could of been almost a remake. * Rainbow wings * Lucky shutter shades * Builder's hard hat * Poor boy's hat * Computer moniter Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy all my effort and if got any tell me!